urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Blackmoore
Stephen Blackmoore — Author Website stephenblackmoore.com Genres Urban Fantasy / Horror / Thrillers About the Author ✤ Stephen Blackmoore is an author and a blogger. His first novel is City of the Lost, a paranormal noir with zombies, demons, witches, and a lot of action. ~ Penguin ✤ Stephen Blackmoore is a pulp writer of little to no renown who once thought lighting things on fire was one of the best things a kid could do with his time. Until he discovered that eyebrows don't grow back very quickly. His first novel, a dark urban fantasy titled CITY OF THE LOST is out through DAW Books and is available at all the fashionable bookstores. Hopefully some of the seedier ones, too. He would, after all, like to buy a copy. His short stories and poetry have appeared in magazines like Plots With Guns, Needle, Spinetingler, and Thrilling Detective, as well as the anthologies UNCAGE ME and DEADLY TREATS. ~ FF ~ Stephen Blackmoore and Goodreads Genres *Urban Fantasy, Fantasy-Horror... Writing Style Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: Novels, etc: * Khan of Mars (2013) — KHAN OF MARS « stephenblackmoore.com Freebies: * Free Fiction « stephenblackmoore.com Cover Artists * Artist: Chris McGrath — * Artist: Sean Phillips — Bibliography: Cover: City of the Lost Publishing Information Publishers: DAW Trade * Author Page: Stephen Blackmoore - Penguin Books USA Awards Quotes *Stephen Blackmoore Quotes (Author of Dead Things) ~ GR See Also * Eric Carter series * City of the Lost * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Books « stephen blackmoore.com ~ Author *Eric Carter series by Stephen Blackmoore ~ Goodreads *City of the Lost by Stephen Blackmoore ~ GR *Stephen Blackmoore ~ FF *Bibliography: City of the Lost ~ ISFdb *Bibliography: Dead Things ~ ISFdb *Stephen Blackmoore - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *KHAN OF MARS « stephenblackmoore.com ~ Author *Khan of Mars by Stephen Blackmoore ~ GR Series Pages: *Eric Carter series by Stephen Blackmoore Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Stephen Blackmoore's "City of the Lost" *Fang-tastic Fiction: Stephen Blackmoore: "Dead Things" Excerpts, Freebies: *Free Fiction « stephenblackmoore.com *L.A. Noir: CITY OF THE LOST The World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Stephen Blackmoore's "City of the Lost" *Fang-tastic Fiction: Stephen Blackmoore: "Dead Things" Reviews: *DEAD THINGS | RT Book Reviews *CITY OF THE LOST « stephenblackmoore.com ~ Author review list *DEAD THINGS « stephenblackmoore.com ~ Author review list Interviews: *Stephen Blackmoore: The Terribleminds Interview « chuck wendig *The Qwillery: Interview with Stephen Blackmoore - January 6, 2012 *Interview: Stephen Blackmoore | My Bookish Ways *Interview with Stephen Blackmoore « Spinetingler *BISH'S BEAT: INTERROGATION CENTRAL: STEPHEN BLACKMOORE! *Conversations with the Bookless: Stephen Blackmoore « Spinetingler Artists: *Christian McGrath - Summary Bibliography *Sean Phillips - Summary Bibliography Author: *Stephen Blackmoore.com *Blog « stephen blackmoore.com *Goodreads | Stephen Blackmoore (Author of Dead Things) *Agent: Jenny Brown Associates - Literary Agents *Phoenix Comicon - Stephen Blackmoore Community, Fan Sites: *stephenblackmoore.com *Stephen Blackmoore (sblackmoore) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers City of the Lost by Stephen Blackmoore.jpg|0. City of the Lost (2012) by Stephen Blackmoore—Art: Sean Phillips|link=http://stephenblackmoore.com/city-of-the-lost/ Dead Things (Eric Carter -1) by Stephen Blackmoore.jpg|1. Dead Things (2013—Eric Carter #1) by Stephen Blackmoore—art by Chris McGrath|link=http://stephenblackmoore.com/dead-things/ Broken Souls (Eric Carter #2) by Stephen Blackmoore.jpg|2. Broken Souls (Eric Carter #2) by Stephen Blackmoore—art by Chris McGrath|link=http://stephenblackmoore.com/broken-souls/ Category:Authors Category:Male Authors